Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam )
The Republic of Vietnam '(ベトナム共和国, ''Betonamu Kyoowakoku) AKA '''South Vietnam (南ベトナム, Minami Betonamu) is a fanmade and supporting character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Attributes Appearance South Vietnam has an identical appearance to her sister, North Vietnam (who is currently the unified Vietnam) albeit with an orange to peach colored ao dai with the white pants swapped out for a flowing skirt. She also carries two baskets that are tied onto both ends of a stick. Inside are some lotuses and two chicks (one with a half shell on their head). Like her sister, South Vietnam has honey gold eyes with dark brown hair. Before the two were split, her long hair was put into bun that France described as having a disheveled yet intricate feel to it. She cuts her hair shorter after the split and uses a white ribbon to tie it into a half ponytail. South's structure is rather petite but she has a slight curvy figure. South Vietnam is also shorter than her northern counterpart; most likely due to the differences in strengths. 'Personality and Interests' Originally a noble turned farmer, South was described by others as ingenuous and demure. She was also known to be forward with her words but unpredictable in her actions. Despite this, the girl was easy to intimidate (to the point where she would tear up) and would constantly worry over everything; obsessing over her mistakes and whether or not she was bothering others. She harbored an interest in Western Culture and disliked anything that was too expensive to afford. South Vietnam was noted to have been quite frugal with her money but often sold things at cheap prices. Out of the two, South Vietnam was always weaker and more submissive. This meant she was often a favorite of whoever was 'taking care' of them due to her easy-to-control personality. As a now dissolved nation, she (like Rome) sometimes appears from the afterlife to check up on her sister. Not many notice her, and while only a handful do; they still choose to ignore her presence or sometimes forget she even existed. Relationships 'North Vietnam AKA Vietnam' South Vietnam maintained a positive, close and healthy relationship with her big sister up to 1955, Before the split, the two spent almost every second with eachother. They enjoyed partaking in many activities together despite their contrasts in personality and indulged in eachothers interests, and are shown to think very highly and well of eachother. The two often wanted what was best for eachother, which ironically brought on their argument over Communism and Capitalism, marking a rare moment of disagreement between the two sisters (another being the Trinh-Nguyen war) and caused them to seperate from one another. Upon North Vietnam's return to South Vietnam's house in hopes to reunite them both in 1975, it was implied North was forced to kill her after South struggled in desperation to keep her independent status going. In present time, South sometimes reappears as an apparition just so she and North can see eachother often and have rebuilt their sisterly love for eachother once more. South Vietnam calls North Vietnam "chị lớn" while North calls South "em gái". 'America' Both her former mentor and best friend, the two nations held a symbolic relationship which impacted the rest of the world even after her dissolvation. During the time the spent together, America had doted on her lovingly and, although initially arrived at the orders of his boss for business, grew to see South Vietnam as an individual with her own value. South Vietnam reciprocated his friendly affection for her and thought of him highly; believing that he was really a hero who would save her. Despite this, America was never able to truly understand the Vietnam sisters, and at times ended up contributing to South's downfall; thinking that it would help her. Towards the end, the genuine friendship between the two became sour as more and more nations began to disapprove of how America was dealing with her situation. After learning of her defeat, he formed a mixture of depression and guilt nicknamed "Vietnam Syndrome" until winning the Gulf War almost 15 years later. In present day, he is one of the few nations who can see but ignores South Vietnam's apparition in public; sometimes trying to forget about her and what he did. 'France' During the time of French Indochina, South Vietnam was one of the first to be forced into his empire. While originally showing resistance towards him, she dejectedly submitted to him after a crushed uprising in 1916. France, on the other hand, found her more gentler and less of a problem to deal with than her sister. In summary, South Vietnam had a mostly quiet life as a French Colony and her government was given International Diplomatic Recognition in 1950. In the present, France can't see her but usually senses 'a mysterious aura' that often lingers around modern Vietnam and sometimes other countries. He avoids talking about her in public but does when someone brings it up in private. 'Japan' 'Thailand' 'South Korea' Trivia *Her original design was a young woman wearing an orange ao dai with long front bangs and a short back. Another was quite similar, but her hair was chopped messily to chin-length and had two Hoa Mai flowers placed between both her ears. *She has a bike and motorcycle as a means of transport. According to America, South can also perform some pretty 'sick' moves with them too. *South Vietnam is knowledgable in hand-to-hand combat as an expert in Vovinam. She uses an AK47 Rifle as a weapon of choice. *It's possible that the Vietnam Sisters are twins, with South being the younger sibling due to a similar color scheme. However, the possibility they are not still stands due to their height difference and different shaped eyes. **It's also possible that a third family member existed, which could've been middle Vietnam (Annam). Prior to 1949, it's likely that this Middle Vietnam acted as a motherly or fatherly figure to both Cochinchina and Tonkin before it was split in two to contribute to both North and South Vietnam. *While her human name is unknown, several choices have been: Mai An, Tien Ba, Xuan Tuyen with a last name of''' Chung, Trinh, Nguyen or '''Trung. As an english name, Cheryl would be nice.